Kira's past life and the new life
by Ninja Stars
Summary: Kira Yamato is an orphan with an interesting past, but one things wrong....he cant remember it! Pairings are KxL, AxC, MxM
1. Prologue

Hey this is my first story, so it might not be very good. This first chapter is just to fill you in on what's going on. Flames are accepted.

Summary: Kira looked on as Murrue told him the story of his life that he never knew. Pairings are KxL, AxC, MxM

**Disclaimer:** I dont own GS/D, but i wish i did. It's owned by Bandai.

Hope you like it!

* * *

Kira Yamato was an 18-year-old orphan, whose parents had died when he was very young. He had messy chocolate brown hair, yellow eyes with violet flecks in them and tanned skin. He had sensitive wolf ears, a very sensitive nose, fangs, and claws. Kira also had a burn scar across his chest. There was one problem that Kira had: he couldn't remember his past. Kira lived in the land of Orazim, in a small village in the east. Some of the villagers looked just like him, with wolf ears fangs and claws, while others had the ears of wolverines, cats of all kinds, and all manner of vicious animals. They all had claws and fangs as well. Even though the villagers had the blood of vicious animals in them, not all were extremely vicious. Kira was very friendly and all the villagers knew him. He lived in an inn, where he worked, called Archangel.

* * *

How'd ya like it? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 

Freedom-Fighter06


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hey again! It's me the great writer of this story!

Yzak: You great? Yea right!

Me: pouts that wasn't very nice Yzak!

Yzak: Oh well get over it.

Dearka: Hey don't be mean Yzak she has control of you in this story!

Yzak: grumbles so what...

Me: I heard that Yzak...prepare for the pain laughs evily

Yzak: gulps

Lacus, Kira, Cagalli, Athrun: Hey whats going on?

Dearka: Yzak got the author mad...i dont wanna no wats gonna happen to him.

Athrun: OOOOOOOOOOOO Yzak you're in trouble now!

Yzak: Shut up and get on with the disclaimer.

**Disclamer: I dont own GS/D..:( Bandi does.**

**"speaking"**

_**'thoughts'**_

**

* * *

**

Kira's job was to serve the costumers. He was a decent boy, but he always wondered how his parents died. Whenever he asked one of the villagers they always changed the subject. On this particular day in May, (**A/N: hey that rymed!) **Kira decided to ask Murrue Ramius, the innkeeper, about his parents once more. It was late in the afternoon when he finally got around to asking her.

"Murrue?" asked Kira, "are you there?"

"I'm in the back Kira. What is it?" she responded. Kira went into the back.

"Umm...I know I've bothered you with this before, but I really gotta know." Kira said slowly, "how did...how did my parents...die?"

"Kira..." Murrue began, "I ca..." she sighed, "OK, I'll tell you but you might want to sit down. It's a long story."

Kira sat down beside Murrue as she began telling the story of his past.

"Your parents were both wolf/humans like you; you look exactly like your father but you've got your mothers eyes." Murrue gave a small smile. "It was about 18 years ago, right after the time you were born, when a messenger arrived with a message telling your parents to abandon you in the middle of the Death Forest or they would be killed. This messenger demonstrated the power of his master by felling two-dozen trees with a wave of his hand. He didn't even break a sweat!

"Your father stood bravely in front of your mother and you while the messenger cast a threatening look back over his shoulder then, after a moment, he rode away. Your parents ignored the threat because they loved you too much. A few years passed and you grew. Your parents had forgotten all about the threat, but the people who gave the threat didn't. They hired an assassin to kill you and your parents. Your father smelt the assassin almost immediately and told your mother to hide herself and you. Your mother ran and hid you, but not herself then she ran to go help your father. Le Creuset, the assassin, had your father pinned down by the time your mother came to help him. Le Creuset killed both your parents and went looking for you.

"Your mother had found a very good hiding place, so he never found you. Since Le Creuset couldn't find you he set fire o your house and left swiftly. One of the villagers, Murdock, smelled the smoke and rang the alarm bell, then he went to the river to get some water. The villages made a line and the fire was soon put out. Mu, Murdock and I went into the house to search for you and your parents. We walked in and immediately found their bodies, and then Mu and I went searching for you as Murdock called in for someone else to help him with the bodies. We went into your room and looked around, listening for crying or whining or something that would tell us were you were. We searched the whole house, but you weren't found.

"We were just about to give up when Mu's ears picked up a very faint whine. We followed it and it got louder. The whine lead us to the back garden and eventually to you. You were relatively unharmed but a huge scar was left on your stomach as the fire had reached there before we managed to put it out. Mu and I found you and picked you up. We took care of you after that, and raised you like our own child.

"Your parents were buried in the cemetery at the edge of town. The villagers didn't want to tell you this because they thought you would go after the man who killed your parents in a blind rage of revenge and get yourself killed. So you grew up, unknowing of your past into a strong, kind boy, Kira. You got a job and lived here with me and Mu." Murrue ended her story and looked at Kira. He had a shocked and disbelieving look on his face. Kira lifted up his shirt to look at his scar, then let his shirt fall down and looked at the ground.

"Kira? Are you OK?" Murrue asked him. He looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"Oh Kira...come here." Murrue said, and she let him cry on her shoulder while comforting him.

"Shhhhhhh. It's OK Kira. Come on, stop crying." Kira wiped his eyes and looked at Murrue, who was like an older sister to him. At that moment Mu, the other owner of Archangel, walked in. He took one look at Kira and immediately sat down beside him. Mu was like an older brother to Kira, he called Kira "kid" a lot.

"Hey kid. What's wrong?" Mu asked.

Murrue answered for Kira, "I just told him about his parents. He's still pretty shocked."

"Mur...Murrue?" Kira's voice was heard asking. "Why did they threaten my parents? What's the difference between me and other people?"

"Kira I don't know." Murrue replied in a sad voice. _'If I told him he would go crazy with blind rage and he could kill us all.' _she thought.

"Oh." was all that was heard from Kira. "I think I'm gonna go to bed now. I'm not feeling too good." With that Kira left the room and went upstairs to his bed. Murrue and Mu exchanged worried glances, and talked for a bit.

"Do you think he will be ok?" Murrue asked.

"He's a strong kid don't worry about him."

Murrue sighed, "I'm just worried about him"

"Hey I know. It's gonna be alright," Mu pulled her into an embrace, and put his chin on her head. She relaxed a tiny bit in his warm embrace.

"Come on, lets go to bed."

They went upstairs; this day had been long for them all.

* * *

Me: Well how did you like it? 

Yzak: I didn't like it at all.

Dearka: It was good but when do I come in?

Me: Later! It's only been 2 chapters!

Cagalli: It was good just dont make me act all girly!

Me: Hey that's a good idea! looks at angry Cagalli or maybe not...HELP ATHRUN KIRA! I run around a table with Cagalli chasing me

Athrun: Hey wats going on here?

Me: HHHHHHEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!

Kira: Cagalli stop! Kira and Athrun grab Cagalli and attempt to calm her down

Lacus: I thought the chapter was very good.

Me: YEAAAA now...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

v


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hey! It's me again did you miss me?

Yzak: Yea right as if anyone would every miss you.

Me: growls dangerously you mind repeating that Yzak?

Yzak: ...

Me: Didn't think so. Happy mood returns I'm sorry for being gone so long... I'm gonna post two chapters to make it up to you. The second one is longer then the first and we get to meet some new people. But I'm not telling who they are. Now let the story continue!!!

Disclaimer: **I don't own GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY...BANDAI DOES**

* * *

The next morning Murrue woke up early to start making breakfast for herself, Kira, Mu, and the guests. She was surprised to see Kira down there only a few minutes after her, as he was usually up much later. She asked him to help her make breakfast and set the tables. He finished just as Mu came down the stairs, sniffing the air and drooling at the smell of waffles. The three of them sat down to have breakfast. About halfway through Kira decided to tell them what was on his mind. 

"Umm...guys. I thought about what you told me last night and I've decided that I'm going to go to Eternal City to train so that I can take on this Creusset guy." Murrue and Mu looked dumbfounded at him.

"Kira, I don't think I heard you right," they said in unison.

"No, don't worry you did." Kira replied.

"But-how-why-when are you going to Eternal City to start your training?" Murrue asked.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning. Eternal City is far away so I gotta leave as soon as possible." was Kira's answer. The rest of the day Mu and Murrue kept trying to convince Kira that going was a suicide mission, but he wouldn't listen to anything. Kira hadn't given in by nightfall, so Mu and Murrue gave up.

They got up early to see him leave and gave him a few things to remind him of them. First, Mu gave Kira a beautiful looking sword saying that wherever he was, help would find him so long as he put trust in those who cared about him. Mu called the sword Strike. Next, Murrue gave him a silver ring on a chain to put around him. Engraved in it were the words: Murrue, Mu, and Kira, family forever. Murrue gave Kira a haversack with food in it, then kissed him on the cheek, hugged him, and bid him farewell. She stepped back with tears running down her face. Mu gave Kira a hug, a pat on the back, and told him good luck. Kira walked away from the village and people he had known all his life without looking back.

* * *

Me: so did you guys like it? 

Cagalli: you should make longer chapters I think the reviewers hate you.

Me: do not!

Cagalli: do to!

Me: do not!

Cagalli: whatever...gags author now i think she wants you to review...see ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: hey im back again!! I woulda had this up sooner but my computer deleted the file i had so i had to rewrite it.

Yzak: Hey wat's with you!! you were supposed to have this up earlier!!

Me: Yea well things happen...and now...THE STORY!!

Disclaimer: **I do not own GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY...BANDAI DOES!!!**

* * *

Night came and Kira found the perfect place to make camp for the night. It was a cool night but Kira found a blanket in his haversack that Murrue gave him. Thinking about them made Kira want to cry, give up, and go back. But then he remembered why he went away in the first place and told himself to be strong. A branch was hanging over his chosen spot to sleep and he used that to make a makeshift tent with his blanket. With that done he had some dinner, went inside, and slept the night away. 

Kira awoke with a start. He was covered in sweat and had knocked the blanket off the branch from all his tossing and turning. His nightmare had left him shaking so bad, he was tired but he didn't want to go back to sleep. Finally, ever so slowly his eyes shut and he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Kira got up and packed his stuff away. He set along the path leading to Eternal City when his ears picked up a faint scream of pain. Kira's keen ears pinpointed the location of the scream and he set off running. When he got to the place where he thought the scream was coming from he saw a boy his age getting beaten up by seven thieves. 

"If you give us what we what we won't hurt you...that much," said one of the thieves while the others snickered.

"I won't let you have my grandfather's sword, Justice! He trusted me with it's care!" the boy yelled protectively. Kira noticed that the boy had blue hair(**A/N we all know who this is)** and the ears of a wolf like himself.

"Stupid kid! We don't care who gave you the sword; we just want it for our master...Sensei Creuset." said the theif. At the name Creuset Kira stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself to the theives. The boy instantly went on guard while the theives just looked bored.

"Hey look!" cried a theif, "another kid with a beautiful sword!"

"Come on guys, let's take it. This guys looks weak," yelled another. Kira unsheated his sword and got into a defensive stance. The leader was the first to reach Kira and he swung his sword at Kira's head. Kira ducked and swung Strike directly up, cutting the ma in half. While he was distracted another theif came up behind him and cut diagonally at his back. Kira spun around quickly countering with his sword while he punched the man coming up behind him. Then he pushed forward onto his sword knocking the man infront off balance, before slashing down and killing him. He then executed a spin, killing all but one of the theives. The last one made a desperate rush toward Kira but it was hopeless. Kira slashed down viciously killing the man but breaking his sword in the process. (**A/N I know that this seems unrealistic but I need it for the rest of the story**). The man fell and Kira picked up the other half of his sword, wiping both pieces in the grass to clean them. Then he walked over to the boy attemping to help him.

The boy was still on guard, thinking that Kira was about to attack him but he relaxed when he saw Kira approach unthreateningly.

"Thanks for the help," the boy said, "my name's Athrun. I'm from Eternal City. What's your name?"

"My name's Kira," Kira said, "I'm from a little village back there." Kira jerked his thumb behind his back.

"Well I'm on my way back to Eternal City. Wanna come with me Kira? It be nice to have a travelling companion."

"Really! Thanks Athrun, I was on my way there anyway. This'll be way easier cuz now I'll have someone who knows the place."

"Great! If we head out now then we can make it there by nightfall."

"Ok but just wait a sec...I gotta go get my stuff. I dropped it back over there." Kira ran over to the place he was standing before and got his haversack. "Ok, I'm ready. Let's go!" Kira and Athrun set out on the path leading to Eternal City, happy to have made a new friend.

* * *

They made it to Eternal City by nightfall just as Athun had said. But when they got there Kira saw something that made his eyes go wide. 

**TBC

* * *

Me: so how'd you guys like it? Bet you weren't expecting Athrun to come in so soon were ya? **

Cagalli: Course they were they not stupid like you

Athrun: hey Cagalli you know what happens when you bug the author...

Cagalli: Yea yea whatever

Me: Gee thanks for your comments..REVIEW!!


End file.
